Gohan, The Half-Saiyan Wizard
by Thefemalesaiyan
Summary: Gohan Son was training with Vegeta and Piccolo one day when a man a showed up who told him something that changed his life forever. Now he has to learn how to fit in this new world but what he hears is that his new friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione have a reputation for getting into trouble. And it doesn't help that there's a monster attacking students in his school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to their respective creators, and this is for entertainment, not profit.

Gohan was in the forest as usual, he was training with his dead father's rivals, Piccolo and Vegeta, who both took the job of training Gohan after the Cell Games. Vegeta had just finished failing to hit Gohan with a Big Bang Attack, when an old man man with a long, white beard appeared. He looked odd because he wore a robe that matched his pale blue eyes and he held a twig and whispered something that made the three Z Fighters freeze and fall to the ground.

"I'm guessing you're Gohan," he said as he walked toward them.

"Why are you here? And how do you know my name?" Gohan replied suspiciously, he was wearing an outfit similar to the one from the Cell Games except this one was not purple but orange to honor his father's sacrifice.

"I'm here to invite you to my school after seeing you these past years saving the world and such, I realized that you possess some magic and at my school you can learn to control that magic," he responded,"I'm Dumbledore by the way."

"About time," Piccolo all of a sudden spoke.

"Wait, Piccolo waht do you mean about time? And isn't there no such thing as magic?" Gohan inquired.

"Like Dumbledore here, I too have took notice of the magic you have and Kami being the Guardian of Earth knew about the existence of magic, that's right Gohan you are a wizard!" Piccolo explained," and I'm shocked, you've found out you're half-alien, faced an alien warlord on a different planet, battled andriods with a guy from the future, and killed the one andriod that was stronger then your father, yet you don't believe in magic."

"Okay, well now recalling what I've been through it seems stupid to not believe in magic, but me? Are you sure you have the right guy?" Gohan asked.

"I'm possitive Gohan. Haven't strange things happen when you are full of emotion, like a strange hidden power that was unleashed when you're angry, sad, scared, or happy? That's the magic inside you," Dumbledore told him.

"_My hidden power," _Gohan thought to himself_,_"_no wonder I'm the only one who had it. It wasn't just because of me being half-human, it was me being a half-human who was a wizard."_

"But no one in my family is a wizard, how is that possible?" Gohan questioned Dumbledore.

"Well, you are what we wizards and witches call muggle-born," he expained,"and believe me muggle-borns aren't rare, about one in fifty muggle familys give birth to a wizard or witch."

"And this school you speak of what is it called?" Gohan asked," also what's a muggle?"

"Hogwarts, it is located in England and is the best wizarding school in the world," he responded," I'm sure you're friend has heard about it," Piccolo nodded," and a muggle ia a person without magic, anyway here's your list I'll send someone tomorrow to explain to your mother and help you get your supplies." he handed Gohan an envolope and disappered.

"Do you really believe that old fool?" Vegeta spoke.

"Why wouldn't I? He did look like he was telling the truth, and you heard Piccolo he said that Kami knew about it so why not?" Gohan said. he opened the envolope there was a letter and a list in it.

Dear Mr. Son

We are pleased to imform you that you have been accepted at Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the list of all the nessesary eqiupment and books. Trem begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistess

what do you guys think? please review with complaints or comments or both.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter they belong to their respective creators, Akira Toriyama and J.K Rowling.

"Gohan, here's the money for your school supplies and anything else you want, after all it pays to know one of the richest familys in the world, I almost fainted when Bulma told me she makes about thrity million zeni a day and she was willing to give you all that," Chichi said as she handed Gohan a capsule which contained all the money. After Gohan put it in one of the pockets of his black jeans, they heard a knock at the door.

"That must be the person Dumbledore was talking about," Gohan told her, and he was right because when he opened the door it revealed to be a huge man with a bushy beard that made Master Roshi's look like kitty whiskers.

"Yer must be Gohan. Nice to meet yeh, Rubeus Hagird's the name," the giant responded, as he shook Gohan's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Rubeus," Gohan replied.

"Just call me Hagird," he said.

"Well then hello Hagrid, I'm Chichi, Gohan's mother," Chichi introduced herself," you know when Gohan told me he found out he's a wizard I nearly flipped and couldn't believe it, I immediately called my friend Bulma and told her the news, then she offered to give me the amount of money she makes in a day to pay for Gohan's studies, which caused me to almost faint, because well she makes a lot of money."

After a quick explanition about magic and how Hogwarts works to Chichi and Gohan, Hagird pulled a pocket watch and rushed saying, "Okay, Gohan and I better best get going to get his supplies." Then he and Gohan went outside to find an old worn shoe that clearly didn't belong there.

"Gohan touch that shoe," Hagird ordered him.

Gohan obediently touched the tip of the shoe while Hagird touched the other end, and before he knew it they were spining in the air and when they landed he felt dizzy and noticed that this was not a normal street. It was filled with people wearing robes and there were shops but like the people they were odd. It had shops like Quality Quidditch Supplies and Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Gohan, welcome to Diagon All-... 'Arry what are yeh doing there!" Hagird shouted as he rushed to a tall but skinny boy who had jet black hair and green eyes like an emerald. Gohan not knowing what else to do followed Hagird to the boy finding himself in another street but this one was dark and filled with people that gave Gohan the chills.

"Well, the Weasleys and I were going to go to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff using Floo Powder, but I guess I didn't say it clear enough so now I'm here lost," the boy explained.

"Harry! Harry, why are you in Knockturn Alley. We were looking all over for you!" yelled a boy's voice Gohan turn to see a running family with four boys, a girl, and two adults that he guessed were the mother and father,and they all had flaming red hair and freackles.

"Boodly hell Harry you scared us we thought that you went somewhere much farther away, Dad was about to call the Floo Network to see if they could track you down, anyway who's this guy?" the youngest boy said as he took notice of Gohan then the others followed in noticing the strange kid who who next to Hagird.

"I'm Gohan Son, I'm going to Hogwarts and this is my first year going so I'm here about to go get my supplies, plus I just found out I'm a wizard so that's whjy I'm here with Hagird," Gohan told them.

"So you're a first year just like Ginny here," the boy continued pointing at the girl," oh and I'm Ron Weasley, theses are my brothers Fred and George who are twins and Percy."

After shaking everyone's hands Gohan told them,"Well I was supposed to start last year but I couldn't because of family issues, so no I'm a second year, what year are you guys?"

"Well, then you're with me and Harry, the twins are in their fourth year, and Percy is in his sixth year, and I'm curious what family issues?"

Gohan looked at the floor trying to find a way to not tell them about his secret but still tell the truth after all he hated telling lies, then he got it,"My father died," he whispered. Ron face then became as red as his hair for bring such a moment up to him.

"Now look at what you did Ronny, you made him remember his dead father," Fred and George chanted, making Ron feel worse.

"It's okay I'm pretty used to having my closest ones die," Gohan told them hoping to cheer Ron up, which caused a deep silence until he realized what he said,"stupid!"he thought.

"Anyway Gohan let's get goin', we have lots to buy and we still need to open yer Gringotts account," Hagird hurried Gohan out of the area.

Once they were out of sight from Harry and Ron's family, Hagrid pulled Gohan to a corner and spoke with a hint of seriousness,"If yeh're going to keep yer heritage an' past a secret yeh have to be more careful 'n that."

"You know about my past and heritage?" Gohan questioned the man.

"Of course I do, do yeh really think that Dunbledore would know that yeh saved the world multiple times but not know that yeh'er Half-Saiyan."

After their convesation they went to the bank and exchanged Gohan's thrity million zeni for about 31,170 galleons, Gohan took some of the galleons and then they headed off to get his supplies.

"First stop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions!" they stopped in front of a store that was fillied with racks that had you guessed it, robes. There were long robes, short robes, glowing robes, even self-ironing robes, and what Gohan was looking for, black robes. It was hard looking for one in his size though because he had grown so much since the Cell Games, but finally found one when Madam Malkin herself messured him and casted a spell on three of the robes to make them a perfect fit.

:time break:

Gohan continued most of his shopping alone because Hagird told him he had to do something, it wasn't until he decided to finally go and get his books at a store named Flourish and Blotts which was overcrowded with witches when Hagrid showed up with a cage that had an owl. It was a small one with grey feathers that faded to black in it's chest and had a bored look in it's birght sky blue eyes.

"Hagird, who's owl is that?" Gohan inquired.

"It's yers! Dumbledore told me yeh're gonna need one in order to keep up no the news with thoses alien friends of yers," Hagird explained,"so he gave me the money to buy you an owl. Now let's get yer books."

"Okay, but I think we're going to need some sort of help getting in," Gohan replied as he pointed at the witches," and who is that person? The one Harry and Ron are talking to."

He pointed at a blond boy who had skin as white as paper as if it didn't know the meaning of color and cold gray eyes that looked at Harry in an agressive stare.

"He's Draco Malfoy. Draco and 'Arry have a major rivalry, mostly because Draco's dad was a Death Eater and 'Arry when he was on'y a baby stopped you-know-who. Plus, Draco is a proud Slytherin and 'Arry is a Gryffindor."

" What's a Death Eater, who's you-know-who and what does it mean to be a Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

"So many questions Gohan, oh well yeh see not all wizards and witches are good you-know-who was one of them and his followers were known as Death Eaters, and when he wanted to kill yeh there was no escape, but then 'Arry was a one year old when you-know-who killed his parents he was about to kill 'Arry but for some reason his spell backfired and made him extraordinarily weak. Then he disappered. As for the other question, at Hogwarts there are four houses that serve as familiy Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, Gryffindor and Slytherin always had a rivalry since the school opened, because Gryffindor is known to raise heroes and Slytherin is known for creating dark wizards, in fact you-know-who was a Slytherin."

Then a man who could only be Draco's father showed up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny who also just showed up. Gohan, out of instinct, ran towards them to see what was going on.

"Look who showed up, the late-starter mudblood," the man taunted, Gohan didn't know how the man knew him or how he was a late-starter but he didn't have a good feeling about it and he could tell that whatever he called him wasn't good either considering Ron's ki increased hearing the word,"in case you're wondering how I know I'm a highly honored man in the Ministry and get told about everything."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the man because what this man didn't know was to never mess with a Saiyan, in fact he bets the man doesn't even know what a Saiyan is," You better watch yourself you don't know who you're messing with," he snapped at the man.

"Oh so we have another "hero", what did you do kill that guy Cell, I hear he was a problem for the muggle world," the man continued.

"You have no idea," Gohan thought to himself.

"Well, here's some advice you and your son are in desperate need a tan," Gohan replied, this caused Ginny to giggle and for Ron and Harry to laugh hysterically. Then realizing there was no reason to continue trading insults Draco and his father left, but before they left Gohan's Saiyan eyes caught Draco's father "slip" something into Ginny's caldoron.

"Wow, Gohan you sure aren't afraid of Lucuis and Draco," Harry stated.

"Hey Ron what does mudblood mean?" Gohan asked with curiosity,"you looked furious when he called me that."

"Gohan, what he called you is the most foul name to anyone with your bloodline!" Ron exclaimed," it's the worst word to ever call a muggle-born!"

"Ron, Harry what happened!" came out a girl's voice when Gohan turned to see her he noticed that she had bushy brown hair and a light skin color,"I was over there in line waiting to get my books with my parents when I saw that Malfoy and his father were here with you guys and I immediately rushed over knowing nothing good could come from it."

"Well Hermione we met a new friend today," Ron explained as he pointed at Gohan,"and dared to call him a mudblood."

"He did that! He actually did that! I knew he had pureblood pride but I didn't think he'd ever say that word!" Hermione yelled.

:Time Break:

"So I can assume that you are muggle-born as well," she had already introduced herself to Gohan as they both waited in line with Hagrid and Hermione's parents to now get their new books, Gohan had loads of topics he could talk about with Hermione because they both came from muggle families that wanted them to be the best.

"So your father was a martial artist? Was he good? Did he teach you anything" she inquired him while they were only two witches away from getting their books.

"Good? No, not at all, he was amazing at it, and he taught me everthing I know about the martial arts," Gohan loved talking about the good memories he had of his father, which is probably why he cared so much about his baby brother Goten who was a miniature Goku, Goten always has a naive look on himself and loves to play with the animals in the forest, even though he can't walk yet.

"Do you think that he will stand a chance on that guy who defeated Cell? And call me crazy, but I don't think it was Hercule who killed Cell, I think it was one of the golden fighters that were also there."

"Well it's good to know that not everyone thinks that oaf killed Cell,"thought Gohan.

"Hermione we keep telling you it was Hercule, can't you just accept it," her father retorted,"do you really think that someone is more powerful than the World Martial Arts Champion."

"What about the previous champion Goku Son?" she responded,"you did tell me he beat King Piccolo."

"King Piccolo is a fly compared to Cell."

"Yes, but Goku was only a kid when he beated him. It would make sense that Goku where ever he is, is a lot stronger now as an adult."

They got their books which a lot were by this Lockhart guy. Gohan also found out why the witches were all here, apparently the Lockhart guy from his books was here earlier doing a book sighing, but left saying he had to prepare something.

Once they were out with their books Gohan and Hermione departed knowing that they would both see each other at Hogwarts.

"Now all I need is a wand," Gohan told Hagrid.

"Then yeh should go to Ollivander's, I'll wait for yeh over there," Hagrid pointed at a bench nearby, he then went to sit there, while Gohan entered the store itself and found box after box stacked against the wall which Gohan assumed each had a wand. Then out of no where an old man showed up on the counter.

"You must be Gohan Son, " the man said, "Dumbledore messaged me earlier saying that you're going to need a very powerful wand. I prepared a whole set of wands for you to try, let me go and get them."

He came back with about a hundred wands, he tried all of them but none seemed to work for him, they all didn't do anything for him, the cloest he got to the perfect match was a small flicker on the last wand, then the man, who told Gohan his name is , went to a room that had all the wands he thought he would never sell and grabed a new wand that had a carving of a lion around it, that was when Gohan felt protected with the wand and a faint golden glow surrounded him and the wand.

"Curious, curious indeed," whispered Mr. Ollivander.

"What's curious?" Gohan questioned the old man.

"There's a reason why I thought I would never sell this wand, I decided to experiment with wand cores last year and when I saw the golden fighters at the Cell Games I knew I just had to get one of their hair to make a new type of wand, luckily the camera recorder was a wizard and did a spell for me to pick some of the hair out of the one in the orange gi's head. The finished products were two very powerful wands who's power I thought would never be matched, until today. I think it is safe to say that we can expect only the best from you."

Next Chapter the real adventure begins and Gohan and friends will head for Hogwarts. Remember to share ideas and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter, they belong to their creators, Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling, I'm only making this for entertainment purposes, not profit.

After paying for the wand and thinking how cool it is that it actually has a sample of his father's Super Saiyan hair, he headed home with Hagrid who gave him his ticket for the Hogwarts Express and warned Gohan not to lose it, he also told him that normally students are not allowed to use magic outside of school but since he lives in the forest and wasn't at Hogwarts for his first year he was allowed to use magic to catch up with his peers. Chichi happily took advantage of this and made Gohan study and perform spells, hexes, charms, and curses day and night. Within a month, Gohan knew all the first year stuff by heart and even has gone as far to mastering some second year spells.

After packing, Gohan went to the room that he shared with Goten and went to sleep even though the night was still young . He knew that tomorrow he had to go to Hogwarts and then he wouldn't be in Japan for a while.

The following day he woke up at 6:00, luckily Japan and London had a major time difference and was eight hours ahead of London so in the time he had he went outside to enjoy the peace and harmony of the sun rise across the meadow.

Gohan decieded to spend his day having sparring matches with Vegeta, hoping that this would be enough so Vegeta can wait until Christmas, it would be embrassing to be in the middle of Potions and all of a sudden Vegeta barges in demanding a sparring match and it would cause curiosity amoung his classmates.

Then at 6:00 P.M. the Z Fighters all went to Capsule Corp and said their final good byes. Gohan's friends all gave him gifts. Krillian and 18 gave him a framed picture of the Z Fighters when they fought at the Cell Games, the picture showed them all standing waiting to battle Cell, Gohan saw himself looking down with his golden hair and purple gi, he also saw his Super Saiyan father with his orange gi. He saw Mirai Trunks with Vegeta, and Krillian with Yamcha and how Krillian and 18 got the picture is a mystery to him. Bulma and made a capslue with what they say was a surprise inside. Vegeta gave him Saiyan Armor. Piccolo gave Gohan a gi similar to Goku's. Korin and Yajirobe gave him a jar of senzu beans since he tends to use them up quickly and he's going to need them if he wants to train but not look suspicious, the last the last thing he wanted were people asking him how he got hurt so badly all of a sudden, which Piccolo mentioned to Gohan that in Kami's memories there was a moment when he was at Hogwarts himself and remembered a nearby forest that no one was allowed in, so Gohan could train there whenever he had the chance. His family didn't fail in doing anything for him either. Chichi gave him Goku's old Power Pole and his grandfather, Ox King, gave him a family photo album. It had pictures as far as when his parents got married and ended when Goten was born.

He and Vegeta, who Bulma forced to go with Gohan, then left and flew at top speed to London and in no time both Saiyans landed two blocks away from King's Cross with Gohan's owl, who Gohan named Sapphire, fast asleep in her cage. Gohan's supplies were all in his two capsules he kept in his pocket of his dark blue jeans with his black shirt that matched his Saiyan hair and eyes.

Gohan looked at his wrist watch, which was a present from Yamacha, and realized that he had ten minutes to get onto the train,"Vegeta we better hurry the train will leave any minute!" they ran at human speed now that they were surrounded by what wizards called muggles he and Vegeta couldn't use their Saiyan powers to King's Cross, they made it three minutes later and for the first time he looked at his ticket, it said Platform 9 3/4? Gohan saw a Platform 9 and a Platform 10 but nothing in between.

"What are you waiting for Kakarot's brat? What platform are you on? Hurry instead for escorting you to this stupid school, I could be training!" Vegeta shouted.

"Gohan, don't tell me Hagird forgot to tell you how to get onto the platform!" yelled the voice that could only belong to Harry. Gohan and Vegeta turned to see the Weasleys and Harry running, all the kids were pushing trolleys.

Ron and Harry went in line along with the others who each took turns running between Platforms 9 and 10 and each time it looked like the wall ate them up, now only Ron, Harry, Vegeta and Gohan were left Harry and Ron insisted that Vegeta and Gohan should go first, Vegeta without hesitation walked towards the platforms and immediately got swallowed by the wall like the others. Gohan first made sure his owl was still fast asleep before running towards the platforms and then met with solid brick and fell to the ground. Having been through worse, all Gohan did was groan at his aching head.

"What!" Ron yelled.

"Oh no! we missed the train it's 11:01," Harry paniced,"how are we going to go there now."

Gohan's first thought on the matter was,"Instant Transmission," but that would cause more of a problem then help, he could fly and let them take Flying Nimbus but that would also cause a buzz.

Ron gave them his idea,"I know! We could take the car and fly over there and don't worry my parents can both apparate. So what do you guys think?"

Gohan relieved that he was still going to Hogwarts eagerly nodded his head, Harry followed. They went to a light blue Ford Anglia, Ron and Harry took the front seats leaving Gohan in the back with Sapphire and Harry's owl, Hedwig who was snowy white and stared at Gohan with her amber eyes.

"So Gohan, who was that guy with you?" Harry asked as Ron started the car.

"He's a... friend. His name is Vegeta," Gohan explained, now they were fifty feet in the air

"Oh, and Ron muggles aren't used to seeing flying cars."

"Got it," Ron said as he hit a button that was supposed to make it invisible," now all we need to know is where's the Hogwarts Express that way so we could follow it."

"It's ahead of us going north," responded Gohan, senseing Hermione's ki.

"How do you know that?" Harry questioned Gohan narrowing his eyes.

"It's right over there, you can see it if you try really hard," Gohan lied.

Gladly Harry and Ron both saw a faint scarlet train in the horizon. Ron then made the car rush towards the train and even though it took a while, they made it next to it where they saw Hermione already in uniform sitting alone in a capartment reading a large leather book, while eating some jelly beans.

"That's Hermione all right, reading a book," Harry commented.

:Time break:

They followed the train and in only a few hours they saw a huge castle with a huge lake along with mountains and a forest surrounding it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Gohan!" Ron and Harry shouted cheerfully.

They looked below and saw that the train below them had already stopped and now what looked like ants started to come out of it, but Ron continued driving.

"Um, Ron?" Gohan said.

"What is it my friend," Ron asked him still cheerful.

"TREE!" Gohan and Harry both shouted.

CRASH!

They crashed into an alive tree that then crushed the car with it's moving branches then when the tree let go of it the car drove into the forest. Luckily all three of the boys were unharmed and escaped the tree just in the nick of time. Sadly the same thing couldn't be said about Ron's wand.

"Oh bloody hell, mum and dad would be mad if they find out what happened to the car, but my wand, they are gonna be furious!" Ron shireked, as he looked at his wand that was now split in half.

"I'd say that's the least of your problems," said a voice that made Gohan shiver, he turned to see a slender man with long black hair that resembled 17's and a frown that reminded him of Vegeta," so you're the new student, Gohan I'm your potions master Professor Snape, now head to the Great Hall with the first years to get sorted, you should wish that you don't get Slytheiren. As for you two, follow me."

Ron mouthed to Gohan,"Help us," as he and Harry were dragged by Snape inside the castle. Gohan then found the group of first years and followed them with an old woman to the Great Hall, which was a massive room with a ceiling that looked like the night sky, it had five long tables. Four of the tables were full of students and each table had a banner over it. One hade a green banner with a sliver serpent, another had a red banner with a gold lion, another table had a blue banner with a bronze eagle, but last and not least there was a yellow banner with a black badger. Gohan liked the last one, he felt somewhat connected to it. The fifth and last table had adults who could all could only be professors, after all it did have Dumbledore sitting in the middle of it.

The old woman left and then came back with a stool and a hat. The hat then started singing," Long ago there were four wizards and witches who gathered to make a school. The school had a mission to teach young witches and wizards how to control their magic. They each valued a different set of vurtues on who they would teach, and so they made their own houses for that very purpose. Then Gryffindor took me off his head and the others gave me brains, thus I can deicied where you truly belong. I never been wrong, never a disappoint, I will show you what house is right for you. If you are brave, then Gryffindor will take you in. Smarts bring out a Ravenclaw, your brain is the key. Loyalty is a vurture for an honest Hufflepuff. Slytherin is for the cunning folk who will make true friends. And so put me on your head, don't be afraid, I'll search through your head through your darkest secrets and desires to see where you belong, and you will be happy with my choice I can assure you. now let the sorting begin!"

After the hat finished the old woman said,"Okay you will all wait for me to call out your name okay?" everyone nodded.

Gohan waited and waited as the woman called out each name and the hat screamed house after house, the only one he truly paid attention to was Ginny the hat immediately screamed,"Gryffindor!" she then ran to the table with the gold lion banner, where her brothers stood there congradulating her. Finally all the first years were sorted and Dumbledore stood up for annocenments,"This year there will be a late starter joining us he is a second year but wasn't here the first year due to family problems, anyway please welcome Gohan Son!"

Hermione was at the Gryffindor table sitting next to Seamus and Dean who both had an unsual reaction to Gohan,"Wait, the Gohan Son, son of Goku Son!" Seamus spoke.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Goku Son was a World Martial Arts Champion, my dad was a big fan of him when he was a kid, but Goku doesn't appear in public anymore all we know is he got married and had a son named Gohan," Seamus explained.

"Wow, Gohan told me his father was one of the best martial artist but I didn't know he was son of Goku didn't Goku also kill King Piccolo?" Hermione inquried him.

"I don't know, one of my muggle uncles was there but I don't believe him because he isn't the truthful type, he likes to mess around with me a lot."

"My dad was also there. He was on vacation with my grandparents when they saw a blinding blue light through their window and when it stopped they looked outside they saw King Piccolo dead and a boy who had a tail."

Gohan went up next to Dumbledore and shyly waved then like the first years he was gestured to sit on the stool and they put on the sorting hat.

"Hmm, the ready mind of a Ravenclaw, the bravery of a Gryffindor, and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. Yes, another hero and the son of a hero as well. There's talent as well, ah yes and some hiddien power, now where should I put you? Oh, you have a rather liking for Hufflepuff, very well Hufflepuff hasn't had a hero in quite a while, HUFFLEPUFF!"

Gohan walked to the table with the black badger and immediately all the other Hufflepuff gathered around him. they all clearly were friendly people, it felt like Gohan was a long lost family member finally found.

"Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words, they are boggle, zippty, and snollygoster, now let the feast begin," Dumbledore told everyone and with the wave of his wand all sorts of food appeared before them.

"FOOD!" Gohan yelled with joy and in only five minutes he had already ate five servings of mashed potatoes, eight chicken legs, and more then enough sausages to feed a normal person.

Then Gohan noticed the stares he was getting from not only the Hufflepuffs but from the other Houses as well and he responded," What can I say, I have a big appetite, it runs in the family,"

but sadly it didn't help the fact that people were still staring at him although some people just then ignored him believing that that's all they should know.

Do you like it. I tried putting in some of the ideas that I got from a particular review. That review really got me thinking about which house Gohan should be in, oh and for thoses people who say my fic is unoriginal just wait I'll give you guys a hint of whats coming, Cell won't be back until around the fourth book, because apparently I'm already looking into what I'm going to do :|. Plus in addition to that I already did something that most of the other fan fics didn't have, Gohan doesn't grow back his tail, I found it that it would only make him struggle in keeping his secret and his Super Saiyan form is stronger than his Oozaru form anyway. Oh and I'd like to thank ISGH for his awesome review, because unlike the other person who said my fic is unoriginal he actually gave me ideas and tips along with his/her compliant. ISGH I just was stressed out and wanted to finish chapter 2 as soon as possible so that's why I just made his core Goku's Super Saiyan hair, but when I looked ahead on what I wanted my fan fic to become so I made it to where there are two wands with Goku's hair, so that'll give you guys a hint on what's also coming. I think I've said enough there.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own almost no characters, but other then Jack all characters belong to their rich creators, J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama.

After dinner and some not so important announcements, Gohan and his new friends, Justin, Jack, and Ernie, who were all also second year Hufflepuffs, went with the other Hufflepuffs deep into a long hall, walking past a still painting of a bowl of fruit to find a stack of barrels, then one of the older kids leading them tapped one of the barrels to a rythem and magically an entrance appeared. Gohan and the other Hufflepuffs walked into the entrance to find that it led to a room that could be mistaken for a forest. It had plants everywhere and the wooden pathrens on the walls looked as if they belonged to a fairy tale cottage. There was also a fireplace with a picture of a women over it, and Gohan swore that she then looked at him and smiled.

He followed his friends through a tunnel find a row of doors his friends led him inside to one of the closer ones. It revealed to be a four poster bedroom with beds covered in patchwork quilts. On three of the beds it had luggage on them, no dout belonging to his friends, they all then started to unpack their belongings.

"Gohan where's your stuff?" Jack asked him, as he unpacked some robes.

"Right here," Gohan responded as he took one of his two capsules out he activated it and threw it to an empty bed and then poofed to reveal his textbooks, photo album, and clothes.

"Wow, where did you get that?" Ernie said, impressed by the capslue.

"My friend Bulma's dad invented them, they can turn anything into a capsule," Gohan explained," but sadly, they only sell them in Japan."

"Hey Gohan, are you really the son of THE Goku?" Jack questioned," there's a rumor going on that you are."

"Yeah, you heard of my dad?" Gohan told them.

"Bloody hell, of course your dad's famous, even in the wizarding world. Do you have a picture of him."

"There are a few pictures of him in the photo album that my gradfather gave me," Gohan said as he showed them the photo album.

He showed his friends most of the photos but left out the ones with his dad in Super Saiyan form, every once in a while he had to tell them who a person was like baby Trunks and Goten, but happily there was not much to worry about in the pictures because they were all of happy times not of preparing to fight the Saiyans, not of fighting andriods, not even going to space to fight an evil alien tyrant, but a picnic with the Z Fighters, a gathering at Capsule Corp., and of just being happy, so his secrets were safe.

Then the rest of the night was spent of them all continuing to unpack and talking about their families. Jack told them his family was one of thoses ancient pureblood families and unfortunately his parents were once very loyal Death Eaters. Ernie also came from a pureblood. Justin on the other hand was muggle-born like Gohan. Once they all finished packing one by one they all fell asleep.

:time break:

"Gohan, Gohan wake up! We're going to be late!" spoke a voice that ruined his dream, he was dreaming that he was flying through the air and then saw his father but something was different about then sleeply opened his eyes to find Jack, Justin, and Ernie all looking down on him, they were all already wearing their Hogwarts uniforms, believeing them he jumped out of bed and started to hurry putting his robes on. Then as he was going to rush out of the room he heard them laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, don't worry Gohan there's still half an hour until breakfest," Ernie told him," we just wanted to wake you up so we can explain how things are at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, because we have to tell you which people to avoid and which make great friends. Also which professors you shouldn't with mess and so much more," Justin explained," after all we're mates and we know a year's worth of knowledge on who's who. Oh, and do you have any friends other than us?"

"Well there's Ron, Harry, and Hermione, I met them at Diagon Alley and we seem to get along well," Gohan told them.

"Wow, already friends with thoses three. Did they ever tell you what they did last year?" Jake asked him.

"No, what did they do?"

"Bloody hell, they found the Sorcerer's Stone, and broke who knows how many school rules along the way," Jack retorted.

"Wow," Gohan was amazed by this sudden news," what's the Sorcerer's Stone?"

Meanwhile at Gryffindor Tower

"I can't believe it! I have to sever a detention with that oaf Lockhart," Harry said as here and Ron headed into the Gryffindor common room, where they found Hermione sleeping on top of a book, they looked to see what the book, it was a book they knew fully well that she have already read a bunch of times, it was Hogwarts: A History.

"Doesn't she ever get sick of reading that book," Ron asked Harry.

"Nope, but we should wake her up."

Harry tapped her on the shoulder and Hermione immediately opened her eyes and saw her two friends.

"What time is it?" she sleeply asked her two friends.

"It's almost time for breakfest so about 7:40."

"Really, well then we better head off, oh and Gohan got sorted into Hufflepuff, and guess what a rumor is going around that Gohan is the son of THE Goku."

"Wait, Goku as in the martial artist who won the World Martial Arts Championship that one time," Harry asked," he's one of the two people Dudley looks up to, the other being Hercule Satan of course, you know the man who killed Cell."

"Harry, I swear I don't think a man like Hercule could defeat someone like Cell, I mean with the power Cell had, he could destroy whole armies without breaking a sweat, and Hercule could easily die with a bullet. Plus thoses Gold Fighters look stronger then him."

"Again with the Gold Fighters Hermione, we all know that they were just a cocky group of fighters who probably died," Ron retorted," how could any of them stand a match to Mr. Satan, much less Cell."

"Look let's just head to breakfest."

They headed out Gryffindor Tower and entered the Great Hall. There Harry and Ron saw Gohan sit with three Hufflepuffs, all boys. One had long blond hair that covered his left eye but the other eye was green and reminded Harry of his own eyes. Another also had blond hair but unlike the other it was cut in a bowl hair cut, he also had really deep brown eyes. The last one brown hair and eyes. The four boys were together laughing.

"Looks like Gohan made some new friends," Ron commented on the sight.

"Yeah," Harry said

At Hufflepuff Table

"...and I said, a caldron of shampoo!"Jake finished saying, and the four boys roared with laughter.

Then someone came towards them carrying some pieces of parchment," Here's the schedule this school year for second year Hufflepuffs," the person told them as he handed them out.

"Okay, so today we have Herbology with Gryffindors and then Potions with Ravenclaw, after that lunch, then Defense Againist the Dark Arts and then, History of Magic," Gohan annocenced as he looked at his schedule.

"The only decent class in there is Herbology, and Defense Againist the Dark Arts," Justin complained," this is going to be a long day,"

At the Gryffindor Table

Breakfest has already started and this time almost everyone was prepared to face the horror that is Gohan's bottomless pit of a stomach, well except for Ron and Harry who were both shocked by the amount of food Gohan comsumed in such a little amount of time.

"Get used to it," Hermione told them,"trust me I still find it disgusting, but I can manage."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Ron responded.

"Me neither," Harry repiled.

:time break:

"Wow, that class sure kept me awake," Gohan replied as he and his Hufflepuff friends headed out of the greenhouse.

"Of course it did, those Mandrakes screams made Neville faint, even with the headphones," Jack retorted.

"Yeah, hey what do you think Professor Snape has planned for our first lesson of the year?"

"I don't know, but knowing Snape it isn't going to be good, especially for you, you know being friends with Harry and all."

"Why?"

"Didn't we go over this in the morning, Snape was once a Death Eater like my parents and Harry stopped you-know-who, so naturally Death Eaters hate Harry and his friends, and you're his friend."

When they finally arrived to class, they sat in the back row, and Jack was right, Snape treated everyone with great disrespect. They were reviewing how to make potions from last year and when Gohan asked Jack who was a natural potions maker, why his forgetfulness potion was yellow instead of red.

"You pro-" Jack was cut off by Snape.

"Well isn't it obvious, you added too many drops of

Lethe River Water, you clearly don't have the knowledge to realize your own mistakes, unlike your friend, you are going to have a tough year if you can't do a simple potion such as this."

"Isn't it also obvious why he doesn't know this, Gohan wasn't here for his first year like the rest of us!" Jack spoke to Gohan's defense," and he asked me not you."

"Well, then I recommend he does a little more studying instead of hanging out with you."

"Why, what's wrong with me being friends with him, I could tutor him you know, after all I am the best potions maker in Hufflepuff."

"That's it ten points from Hufflepuff, for being another sufferable know-it-all, the first being Ms. Granger of course."

"What, he didn't do anything wrong," Gohan finally spoke, and Jack swore Gohan's eyes flashed green of a split second, but then returned to the deep black eyes.

After Potions class, Gohan realized why his friends meant on the rest of the day being boring. Justin and Ernie were the only ones who enjoyed Defense Againist the Dark Arts, Gohan and Jack considered it to be an ego stroke for Professor Lockhart, after all, all they did was take a test and the questions weren't even related to the subject Lockhart was supposed to teach, they were questions like, What is Lockhart's favorite color, Why does Lockhart prefer whatever over who cares, when he was supposed to teach them Defense Againist the Dark Arts. As for Histroy of Magic, Gohan was surprised that he didn't fall asleep like almost the rest of the class, Professor Binns was so boring and the fact that he was a ghost didn't change that.

:major time break:

By next mid-October, Gohan finally decieded which classes were enjoyable and which were just a joke. He trained a lot less time then he thought he would since he was always busy with school work, but when he trained he made sure no one was following him and then went to the Forbidden Forest he would then spend half an hour mediating and another half trying to gain more control over his Acended Super Saiyan form, he doesn't really enjoy his sadistic nature in that form and hoped to get rid of it. Then he would then head back to the Hufflepuff Basement and if anyone asked him where he was, he would just say,"Exploring the grounds."

One day as he walked back to the castle, he heard some people over at Hagird's cabin, Gohan didn't really care until he heard his name,"-We're telling you Hagrid, there's something wrong about Gohan, first of all no one can eat that much food. Second, His friends told us that there are moments when they don't know where he is. Third, Jack told me that one time during potions his eyes turned green, how can his eyes turn green without a transfiguration spell, besides a spell like that is too advance for a second year." he heard the words come out of Hermione's mouth.

"He could be a metamorphmagus."Gohan heard Hagrid protest,"look if Gohan has some secrets I'm sure they aren't important."

"It's most unlikely of him being a metamorphmagus, that gift is extremly rare, wait you know his secrets do you? It's writen all over your face, tell us!" Hermione demanded.

"Look kids, yeh have no right to know his secrets without his permission, an' yes I do know 'em but like I said, thoses are his secrets an' if he feels like he has to tell yeh, then he'll tell yeh, but they really aren't important."

"Okay but if anything funny happens, Gohan WILL be our Prime Suspect." said a male voice that Gohan recognized as Harry.

"Okay, so they suspect me, I should be more careful around them then." Gohan thought," as much as I want to tell them, I can't because they could view me as an ally, or a dangerous enemy."

Then he rushed to hide behind a tree as Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked out of Hagrid's cabin."Thank Dende for my speed," he spoke in a whisper.

Okay, so that pretty much wraps it up for now, it was hard for me to finally choose when to stop this chapter and I got to say if this the time I get when I'm out of school I can't imagine how much time I'll get to write when I'm already back at school. Please review, give your ideas, complain, and whatever I hope you guys enjoyed it.

ISGH: Trust me, I never planned on him having his tail back, I found that Gohan with his tail back will only cause trouble in keeping his secret so I made it final when I was still writing out my ideas that Gohan will not grow back his tail, I mean really does he really need to go SSJ4 to defeat Cell, even if Cell did get stronger, SSJ2 Gohan was toying with him, so naturally a SSJ3 Gohan will do


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, the great owner/creator of DBZ, is not me, and I'm also not J.K. Rowling, the great owner/creator of HP.

"I should go and get some training done, after all I clearly have the time." Gohan said as he left the castle and approached the forest that surrounded the Hogwarts grounds. Today was Halloween, meaning classes were dismissed earlier than usual. Gohan thought that with the extra time he had he would first train then write letters for everyone back home.

When he got there he got the capsule that Bluma and Dr. Briefs gave him, which last week was revealed to be a portable gravity room to Gohan's excitement, and activated it to turn into the small building that he loved to train in. He put it on 100x Earth's gravity and then started to punch and kick imaginary enemies under the pressure that the increased gravity gave him. And so he trained and in no time hours passed.

"So you haven't seen him since Transfiguration, hmm I wonder where he is?" Hermione told the Hufflepuffs.

"Yeah, how about you guys? Any luck in the library?" Justin asked the Golden Trio.

"Nope, only the same old stuff, we might need to sneak into the restricted section," Ron responded.

"Probably," Harry told them.

"Maybe, I'll go to the library tomorrow in the morning just to look for information one last time and if we don't find anything then we'll go to the restricted section."

"One question, how are you guys going to go in there, it's called the restricted section for a reason."

"We have our ways."

"Oh."

"Okay, I think we should sepreate for now, the feast will start soon," Harry told the Hufflepuffs," Hermione, Ron, and I have a Deathday party to go to."

"See you later then," Ernie said as he, Justin, and Jack walked towards the Great Hall as the Golden Trio headed for the dungeons.

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the Forbidden Forest...

"Ka..."

Gohan had his hands cupped and on his side.

"Me..."

A faint blue ball of ki started to form and only grew.

"Ha..."

The ki started to grow brighter.

"Me..."

The ball of energy was ready.

"HA!"

He just finished training in the gravity room and decided to do a quick Kamehameha wave after capsulizing the Gravity room to see the results of his recent training. The result, a few of the mountains no longer existed.

"I should head back to the castle, the feast should start soon."

:mini time break:

"So according to the Fat Friar, Gohan is interested in the martial arts, like his father, and has a mentor who he writes to often, not really useful information," Ron complained.

"Who would have known that he would have information on Gohan that we didn't know," Harry said.

"Well it makes sense, after all the Fat Friar is the Hufflepuff ghost." Hermione told her friends. "I wonder who his mentor is? We should ask him next time what's the name of Gohan's mentor, it would make sense that if his father is famous then his mentor should be famous too," Harry spoke.

"Why, I don't think it's really useful information," Ron argued.

"Well, his mentor should be connected to Gohan's past one way or another," Hermione retorted.

"Let me rip you... let me tear you... let me kill you... blood... I smell blood... kill... kill."

"Did you guys hear that?"

Before Hermione and Ron could respond, Harry followed the strange voice and was lead to a corridor wall with bloody writing on it, next to the writing was a stiff . There was a puddle of water and spiders were acting strange, seriously how many times do you see spiders all crawling away from an area all at the same time.

"The Chamber has been opened, enemies of the Heir... Beware," Hermione read out loud.

Then they heard footsteps, sadly the footsteps belonged to Mr. Filch.

"What did you do to my cat!" he screamed as he approached Harry with an angry expression on his face.

"It wasn't me, I swear," Harry blurted out.

"Then who else could have done it."

"Mr. Potter was probably at the wrong place at the wrong time," said a calm voice that belonged the headmaster himself, who came along with the other professors to the scene.

Filch hearing this stopped approaching Harry, but gave him a glance that told Harry,"You win this time, but I'll get you next time."

Just then the students came from the Great Hall, no doubt heading to their dorms. They all turned to look at the writing on the wall, there a lot of gasp coming from all the students.

"Enemies of the Heir beware. You hear that mudbloods, you're next," Malfoy spoke.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, please follow me, as for the rest of you head back to your dorms. And five points from Slytherin for foul language"

"Professor Dumbledore you can use my room, it is after all the closest," Lockhart then offered.

"Thank you Gilderoy."

"I think we should start to avoid Harry and the others, I mean he was caught red-handed," Ernie told the other three, they had just came back from the events that occurred and were discussing about who the Heir could be next to the fireplace in the common room, which surprisingly was empty.

"Hey Jack, you being a pureblood and all, what's the Chamber?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, I think it could refer to the legend of the Chamber of Secrets, but like I stated it's only a legend."

"Then what's the legend."

"Well, as we all know Hogwarts was founded by four witches and wizards, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and finally, Helga Hufflepuff," he started," we also know that Salazar wanted that only people with pureblood decent can be qualified to go to Hogwarts. So after much heated battle with the other three, Salazar finally left but not without saying that he made a chamber and one day his Heir will come to Hogwarts and unleash a beast hidden in the chamber to kill all thoses who he deemed unworthy of learning magic."

Meanwhile at Lockhart's office...

"Thank you Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, you all may head back to the Gryffindor Tower."

Harry had just finished explaining what had happened starting with them leaving the Deathday party and ending with finding and the writing on the wall. He also answered a few questions from both Snape and Professor Mcgonagall.

After leaving and telling the Fat Lady the password, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, they sat on their usual spots next to the fireplace.

"Hey Hermione, you're the smart one here what's the chamber?" Ron asked.

"The Chamber... The Chamber... It sounds so familiar, I read about it somewhere but I can't remember where, the same about the Heir... That's it the Chamber of Secrets and the Heir of Slytherin!" Hermione told her friends," that's all I remember, I'll go to the library tomorrow to read more about it."

"So do you think that the Heir is Gohan?" Harry asked.

"Not really, although he is odd and suspicious but definitely not the Heir," Hermione reasoned," anyway we should head to our dorms, it's getting late."

:time break:

After the events of yesterday, while the others were asleep, Gohan stayed awake writing a letter to his mentor, hoping he would know anything about it, after all he is fused with Kami, Piccolo is bound to have some information.

Then he went to bed after telling himself that he would send Sapphire with the letter first thing in the morning.

Now he was at the Owlery attaching the letter to Sapphire's leg," Sapphire can you send this to Piccolo as fast you can? It's pretty urgent," Gohan told the owl. He gave her a few owl treats before she flew off already knowing where to go.

The rest of the day was rather normal except the constant whispers about who is the Heir and the Chamber of Secrets.

During Transfiguration one of the Ravenclaw girls, Padma Gohan thinks her name was, tried to convince Professor Mcgonagall to tell them about the Chamber, but failed by Professor Mcgonagall telling her that it wasn't in her area of teaching, then they continued to their lesson of turning animals into water goblets.

Then in Potions, Gohan, Justin, and Ernie all made acceptable hair-raising potions while Jack made a perfect one, no surprise there. After that, was lunch, one of the most important parts of the day, well for a Saiyan. When lunch was over, they headed to Charms and spent it practicing the Arresto Momentum charm by dropping eggs and trying to stop them from breaking by using the charm. By the end of class everyone had accomplished the charm and a few Ravenclaws had gone on to trying to master it by using the charm on heavier items. And finally for their last class of the day the four Hufflepuffs and their fellows headed for History of Magic.

Padma, the Ravenclaw who asked Professor Mcgongall about the Chamber, was rather happy for this since Professor Binns is the professor for History of Magic.

When they all seated down preparing for the long hour of class Padma raised her hand.

"Yes ?" Profeesor Binns asked.

"Um, Professor Binns I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets."

All heads then looked at Professor Binns with great interest.

"Sorry but that's merely a legend, and I'm here to teach you people about history."

"But legends are often based on history, like the muggle urban legend about Bloody Mary," Gohan spoke.

"Good point there , well then I'll tell you guys the history behind it," Professor Binns said," When Hogwarts was founded we all know that our four founders each valued a different set of traits, Godirc, the daring and brave, Rowena, the quick-witted, Salazar, the cunning, and Helga, the honest and loyal. They lived in peace for years, each having their own house with young witches and wizards to teach, until Salazar broke into a fight with the other three, particularly with Godirc, saying that only thoses with the purest of magic blood should be allowed to attend Hogwarts, after much heated battle Salazar left Hogwarts and never returned. He claimed to have put a monster in a secret chamber that only his Heir will be able to open, but I can assure you all are perfectly safe, since like I said it's merely a legend."

And so he started talking about Medieval Wizards and the Ravenclaw and some Hufflepuffs tried to stay awake, only for most of them to fall asleep half way through the lesson.

:mini time break:

"Hey guys, I found a way to prove that Malfoy's the Heir, we'll make a polyjuice potion, it allows you to be someone else for one full hour, but we have a problem," Hermione said, they were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom since no one else would dare come in it, making it the perfect place to talk in private for the Golden Trio.

"What is it?" Ron asked

"The polyjuice potion is illegal and the recipe for it is in the restricted section, we need ethier to sneak in, but Mandam Pince would know if a book is missing, or get permission from a professor to check it out."

"Now which professor would do anything for one of us and is stupid," Ron told the two and then he looked at Harry.

"Lockhart isn't stupid! Why would Dumbledore hire someone stupid."

"Because they were the only one stupid enough to even dare apply for the job?"

"So anyway, you want me to ask Professor Lockhart to give me permission to check out a book from the restricted section? That might actually work."

After Lockhart stupidly signed the permission slip to check out Moste Potente Potions from the Restricted Section, they met up at the libary checked out the book that will help them find the Heir, then headed back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"So Hermione how long will it take?" Harry asked

"A month, but look at theses ingredients, lacewing flies, fluxweed, leeches, knotgrass, powdered bicorn horn, and shredded broomslang skin."

"What! By then Malfoy would have already attacked half the muggle born population," Ron retorted.

"Ron, it's a difficult potion that requires some pretty rare ingredients, of course it's going to take a long time to make."

"And may I ask what potion are you guys making," spoke a voice, the Golden Trio looked at the owner of the voice, he was wearing the Hogwarts uniform with the Hufflepuff badge he had oxny black eyes and spicky hair that rivaled Harry's always untidy hair of the same color, it was Gohan.

Ooooo what will the Golden Trio do now? I hate to leave it here but to me it made sense to end it there. It's been three weeks since I last updated, THREE WEEKS! Writer's Block you fiend, how could you be so evil! Plus apparently my parents don't like the fact that I spend an hour on the computer eveyday writing, yet they say nothing when my brother is watching illegal car races on YouTube for hours in a row -_- anyway school starts for me on Tuesday so not much summer left. I'm also working on a one shot right now and I hope I finish that before I start scho


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP. If I did, Siruis would have never died in the fifth book. If I did, Gohan would have to face a lot more blackmail and more slip ups in highschool( We all just love seeing the guy being tortured now don't we? ).

Gohan was looking at the books on the shelves trying to look for more information on the Heir and the Chamber of Secrets. This person was a threat to his new friends and he had enough of it! Enough of people getting seriously hurt when he could help prevent it from happening in the first place. So now here he was in the library trying to find as much information as possible.

He saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaving with a book. He knew something was wrong there. After all his time at Hogwarts, he knew Ron and Harry weren't the types to go to the library, but if they had to, they would. With his sharp Saiyan eyes he got a quick glimpse of the book title, Moste Potente Potions. Wait, he's never seen that book before.

Could it be from the restricted section? Ernie, Justin, and Jack did confess that they tried to find his secrets and that the Golden Trio told them something about being able to enter the restricted section.

His curiosity taking over he followed the Golden Trio's ki signatures while also keeping a distance, so they wouldn't notice him. He followed them to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Okay now he's the one getting suspicious here, no one would dare enter that bathroom!

Thanks to his Saiyan heirtage, Gohan's sensitive ears heard their whole conversation from a fair distance by the door of the bathroom.

"So Hermione how long will it take?" asked the one and only Boy-Who-Lived.

"A month, but look at theses ingredients, lacewing flies, fluxweed, leeches, knotgrass, powdered bicorn horn, and shredded broomslang skin," Hermione answered.

"What! By then Malfoy would have already attacked half the muggle born population," Ron responded.

"Ron, it's a difficult potion that requires some pretty rare ingredients, of course it's going to take a long time to make," Hermione retorted.

Gohan finally made the choice to make them aware that he was listening and walked into the bathroom and said," And may I ask what potion you guys are making?"

The trio turned around now aware that he was listening to their conversation. There was silence between the three Gryffindors and the one Half-Saiyan.

Then Gohan with his eyes that were quick to notice things looked at the book that was lying on the floor and broke the silence, "You do know that potion is not only difficult, but illegal, also some of those potion ingredients can only be found in Professor Snape's personal stock. Plus, if the potion is made wrong you can have serious side effects."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. Now that you know are you going to help us or else just leave and stop wasting our time."

"What are you guys going to do with the potion?"

"Why?"

"I need to know what I'm getting into first right?"

"We are going to prove that Malfoy is the Heir!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm in then. I'm also trying to look for who's the Heir, but what makes you think that he is the Heir."

"He's a pureblood, he calls muggle borns... mudbloods, and he's a Slytherin," Harry reasoned.

"Oh sure just because of his blood status, he should be accused for something for all we know he didn't commit? Where's the justice in that? Also isn't Ron a pureblood as well?"

"You sound like you've been through that stuff before."

"No I was just rasied from a family that knows better."

"Okay then, but I still think it's Malfoy," Harry said.

"Also how are you all going to get the potion ingredients required?"

"I think we could make a distraction during potions, then one of us could run and snatch what we need," Harry suggested.

"Yeah I could help with that, I'm quiet the runner, only I need another student in my class to create a distraction. Justin and Ernie are out of the picture, they don't trust you guys as much as Jack and I do, not that we trust you three either. So how about Jack and he could help you with the potion, he's a master when it comes to potions."

"Good now that we got that done anything else?" Ron asked the other three.

"Not really," Hermione said.

The four then departed, Gohan thinking about how he was going to convince Jack to help him and the Golden Trio, he thought that it should be quite easy, after all Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty, right? But where does Jack's loyalty lie? Is it for Hogwarts? His friends? Well one thing is for sure it's not his family.

Flashback

Gohan remembered the warm September afternoon, they were outside underneath a tree doing homework. Then a tall fifth year walked up to them with a letter. He had the same blond hair as Jack and dark brown eyes, his skin was a light cream brown, he wore a scowl on his face. He wore the Slytherin badge nice and proudly on his Hogwarts robe.

"Brother," Jack said not even looking up from his Charms essay.

"You are no sibling of mine," the fifth year responded.

"Come on Luke what are you doing here anyway?" Jack told his brother now identified as Luke.

"The usual," he answered as he handed the letter to Jack, then he left.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked.

"About once a month, Jack gets a letter from his parents, but because he's in Hufflepuff, they give it to his brother since they're too ashamed of him," Ernie explained.

"Not that I care, does it really matter if I'm pureblood, half blood, or muggle born? Does it matter if I'm in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin? I don't even know how I survived living there and not end up like Luke. Maybe that I was never really close to them, their pureblood pride make them unbearable for me to live with them. I hate my family."

End of flashback

:time break:

Jack and Gohan were alone in their dorm. Justin and Ernie were outside watching the Hufflepuff Qudditch team training. Jack said that he had work to do and Gohan finding it as an opportunity to ask him also told the other two he also had work, even though he didn't.

"Hey Jack, you know how I'm looking for information about the Heir and the Chamber of Secrets," Gohan finally got himself to saying.

"Yeah, so did you find anything?" Jack asked looking away from his transfiguration book.

"No, but I did find out that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are also looking for information about it. They think that the Heir is Malfoy and to prove it they are going to make a Polyjuice Potion and make him confess it. Problem is they need me to get the ingredients so I need you to make a distraction during potions."

"And how do you know that those are their true intentions?"

"It's impossible for people to lie to me. I would know if they were."

"Very well, what do you want me to do?"

"You are a master potions maker, mix ingredients that you know too well will make an explosion."

"Okay, are you planing to do this during our next potions class?"

"The sooner we get them the better, right?"

:time break:

Jack and Gohan were in Potions. Jack was sitting next to Ernie, they were sitting as far away as possible from Gohan. Gohan was sitting at the table closest to Snape's stock of ingredients, next to him was a Ravenclaw boy, who Gohan never took the time to learn his name. Today they were due to make swelling solutions.

When there were only ten minutes left of class Jack sprung their plan into action. He mixed his solution with his wand and pulled out a pouch which had floo powder. Something Jack learned at a young age who floo powder was never meant to mix with potions. He laughed at the memory. He took a fair amount out of the pouch and dumped it into the calderon.

The calderon bubbled and then exploded releasing thick fumes and not allowing anyone to see. Gohan expected it and got out of his seat just seconds before the fumes were released.

Gohan ran at Saiyan speeds to the closet with the ingredients and quickly grabbed them from the shelves.

He then ran back to his seat, gladly the fumes were still there and no body noticed him. Snape then dismissed class, saying that with the cloud covering their eyes, it would be dangerous to continue making their potions. Gohan and Jack both rushed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"How did you do that?"

"Easy, I mixed my potion with floo powder."

"How did you know it would work?"

"Well, when I was a little kid, I used to like being in the potions basement, one of the reasons why I'm a master at the subject, anyway my curiosity got the better of me and I dumped some random ingredients into a calderon then I sprinkled some floo powder in there. It caused a massive explosion, I remember my mother freaking out, because she would need to restock on potion ingredients."

Then the Golden Trio walked in.

"Did you get them?" Hermione asked.

Gohan and Jack looked at eachother then Gohan reached into one of his pockets to get out the vials with the ingredients.

"It was a success."

:time break:

Today was Saturday, but not just any Saturday. Today the ever exsiting rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was more fierce than ever! Today was the Quidditch game between the two houses. Gohan and Jack were heading out of the castle to go to the pitch both supporting Gryffindor like the rest of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, both houses were anxious to hopefully see Slytherin lose. Today was muggy and had a hint of thunder in the air.

Gohan followed Jack to the stands in which all the Hufflepuffs sat. Ron and Harry took the pleasure to explain to Gohan last night what exactly Quidditch is. Gohan, wondering how a complex game like that is the best sport in the wizarding world, just shrugged it off not thinking it was a big deal, Ron and Harry then told it's better than it sounds.

He saw how major of a game this really was taking a look around at the stadium. Everyone was talking to each other excitedly on how they want Gryffindor to win, except of course, the snakes.

Then the two teams on the field walked out. Then one of the moments where having sensetive ears was the baddest of luck. The cheers from all three of the Gryffindor supporter houses combined with the boos and hisses coming from the Slytherin stands, made Gohan cover his ears as hard as he could.

Madam Hooch, who was the Quidditch teacher, asked the two captains Flint and Wood to shake hands, they did, only they gave each other threatening stares and gripped the others' hand harder than what was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three... two... one..."

The crowd roared again, yet again Gohan covered his ears, as the fourteen people, half in scarlet robes half in green rodes, shooted from the ground, Harry going the fastest. The game has started. Then something odd happened.

No matter how many times George and Fred, the Grffindor Beaters, wacked a certain Bludger, it wouldn't stop following Harry. Harry was lucky and the Bludger never got to hit him, but Grffindor was losing.

It started to pour.

"Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero," Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasley twins with dreadlocks, spoke from the commentray stand.

The twins, knowing that the Bludger wasn't going to stop chasing Harry anytime soon, were now each at one of Harry's sides making it impossible for the Boy-Who-Lived to look for the Snitch, much less catch it.

Gohan wanted to destory that Bludger with a quick ki blast, but inside of him he heard a voice telling him not to, as he may cause more damage than any actual help. If there's anything that Piccolo taught him is to never let his emotions get the better of him and to listen to the voice inside him.

Then Madam Hooch's whistle blew signaling time out. The teams then flew back down, the Grffindors then huddled together. All the Slytherins jeered and pointed at Harry Gohan noticed.

By the time the game was about to continue, the rain was pouring heavily. On the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, Gohan saw Harry kick hard into the air with the Bludger not far behind. Gohan saw Harry do loops, zigzags, spirals, swoops, and rolls, all attempts to dodge the Bludger. Laughter erupted from the snakes.

Then it finally happened, Gohan saw Harry stare at something near Malfoy, who now was taunting Harry, allowing the Bludger to finally hit the boy in the elbow. Harry sild sideways on his broom, his right arm was uselessly dangling at his side and his one knee still on his rain drenched broom. The Bludger then came for a second time this time aimed for the face. Harry moved out of the way.

Harry charged for the thing he had his eyes on, it looked like he was going to attack Malfoy. Harry streched out his working hand and sntached it. then he headed straight down for the ground. He landed on some mud and rolled himself off of his broom. His arm was stuck in an odd angle.

"Aha," he said, "We've won."

Those were the last words he said before he fainted.

Gohan rushed down the stands onto the field knowing what he had to do, he reached into his pocket and got out the green bean that he and his father's friends were too fond of.

Sadly, he wasn't the only one with a plan, Lockhart rushed toward Harry as well.

"Stop! I can do this!" He shouted to Lockhart.

"No worries boy, I can assure you your friend will be fine."

"It's not that! You see this bean, it can help him!" Gohan yelled as he showed the bean, by now the field was filled with students. Some people recognized the bean.

"That's a senzu bean! Gohan where did you get one? It's said that they are almost impossible to grow due the conditions they need, but they have amazing healing powers," Hermione exclaimed," Professor Lockhart let Gohan take care of Harry."

Lockhart hesitated not wanting to let go of the spotlight, but then finally gave in and let Gohan tend to his friend.

Gohan knelt down to his friend.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, "I didn't want that oaf to do anything."

"No problem, now chew on this bean," Gohan told Harry as he opened Harry's mouth and placed the bean.

Harry did as he was told and in no time he started to feel the pain disappear.

"What was that?"

"Like Hermione said, a senzu bean. They have incredible healings powers, which you experienced first hand."

"Anyway, thanks I have no idea what would have happened if he did anything, anything at all."

"But I'm wondering is where did you get that?"

"Easy, when you know the right people anything is possible."

"Is it possible to make Lockhart leave Harry alone?" Ron joked.

"I think it's just one of those things that are going to just stay impossible."

Done! With school and all, I'd expect my writing to be at a slower pace, but nope. I'm at a similar pace, I'm already writing Chapter 7, which is just going to be the Dobby-Harry meeting and the dueling club, it may seem like it's going to be a short chapter, but nooo trust me it's anything but.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I just realized that my pen name initials are TFS! But like the other TFS(who are awesome ) I don't own anything here, except OCs. There are also quotes straight off the book, I don't own those at all. The rest pretty much belongs to Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling.

Harry was in the infirmary. Even though he wasn't the least bit hurt, thanks to Gohan, Madam Pomfery still insisted that he stayed at least over the night.

He then woke in the middle of the night, when he tried to find out why he woke up, he realized that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark.

"Get off!" Harry said loudly, "Dobby!"

In front of him was a small creature with enormous green eyes, a long pointed nose, bat-like ears, and wore an old pillow case as clothes. A tear was running down his pointed nose.

"Harry Potter came back to school," he whispered miserably . "Dobby warned Harry Potter, but Harry Potter wouldn't listen, Harry Potter didn't heed Dobby's warnings, when Harry missed the train, he found another way to school, and when Harry got hit by Dobby's Bludger, his friend had the one thing that made Harry Potter still well enough to stay at Hogwarts."

"Wait, how did you know I missed the train? And what do you mean your Bludger?"

Dobby's lips trembled and Harry was seized by a sudden suspicion.

"It was you," He said," you stopped the barrier from letting us through, you made that Bludger try to kill me!"

"No Harry Potter sir, never kill, no Dobby only wants you to get out of Hogwarts so he wouldn't be in danger, Harry Potter sir, Hogwarts is no longer safe, Harry Potter must go! Doesn't Harry Potter see? History is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more-"

Dobby froze, horror-struck, then grabbed Harry's water jug from the bedside table and hit his head with it. He then crawled back onto the bed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby..."

"So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispered, " and did you say that it's been opened before? Tell me Dobby!"

Dobby reached for the water jug yet again, only Harry seized the elf's bony wrists before he could purposely hurt himself again. "But I'm not muggle-born- how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"Please Harry Potter sir, no more questions, please no more question for poor Dobby."

"Who is it? Who's opened it? Who was it last time?"

"Dobby can't sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf," go home, Harry Potter, go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Harry said fiercely," two of my closest friends are muggle-borns, they'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened-"

"Harry Potter risks his own life for friends!" moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable ecstasy, "so noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not-"

Dobby suddenly froze, his bat-like ears picked up noise, footsteps, Harry heard it too. The footsteps were coming from the passageway outside, "Dobby must go!"

Then with a loud crack, the house elf left. Harry knowing that it was only a matter of time before the owners of the footsteps entered the room, slumped onto the bed and pretended to be asleep.

The next thing he knew, Gohan walked in carrying what looked like a statue, followed by Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. Gohan was wearing the oddest thing, an orange gi with blue wristbands and matching blue belt. It revealed muscles, but the type that would make muggle jocks jealous, the type any girl would drool over. It reminded Harry of something, or someone, but who or what?

Gohan placed the statue on the nearest bed.

"Get Madam Pomfery," whispered Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall didn't need to be to told twice, she rushed out of the room.

"Gohan, can you sense him?" Dumbledore asked the Demi-Saiyan.

"I can try," was all Gohan could say.

He closed his eyes and after a minute of no movement opened them.

"He feels like he was an inch from death but is now frozen. It's not rising nor is it fading. I never felt anything like this before."

Then Professor Mcgonagall came back with Madam Pomfery.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfery asked the headmaster.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore, "Gohan found him on the stairs."

"There where a bunch of grapes next to him," Gohan mentioned," we think that he was trying to sneak up to visit Harry."

Harry leaned to see who it was, the person was Colin Creevey, no mistake. The First Year who made it his life goal to stalk Harry was there petrified holding his camera.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfery.

"Yes," said Professor Mcgonagall, "but I shudder to think if Albus and I weren't there to help Mr. Son. Who knows what would have happened."

Then the four people stared at Colin in silence. Dumbledore then leaned forward and wrenched the camera from the muggle-born's hand.

"You think that he might have gotten a picture of his attacker?" Professor Mcgonagall asked hopefully.

He didn't answer, he opened the back of the camera only for a jet of stream to hiss out of the camera.

Harry smelled the awful scent of burnt plastic.

"Melted," Madam Pomfery commented," all melted."

"What does it mean, Albus?" Professor Mcgonagall urgently asked the headmaster.

"It means," he started," that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened once again."

Gohan was stunned, Madam Pomfery clapped a hand over her mouth, and Professor Mcgonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"Are you going to tell the other students?" Gohan asked.

"No Mr. Son, and I hope you understand why. One question though, what were you doing?"

"Easy, I couldn't sleep, so I decided I would go out to train, then as I was walking outside I couldn't help but feel a strange ki, it had a dangerous aura. Being the person I am, I ran towards the ki to find Colin there already petrified, when I searched for the ki, it was... gone. One thing is for sure, Hogwarts isn't safe."

"But Albus... surely... who?"

"Minerva, the question isn't who," Dumbledore stated as he stared at Colin," the question is how..."

With that said, the four people looked down at Colin yet again in silence.

:time break:

Harry woke up Sunday morning where Madam Pomfery greeted him with breakfast in bed. Once he was done, Harry hurried to Moaning Mrytle's bathroom, when he walked in he heard, Jack, Ron, and Hermione in a locked stall.

"It's me," he said closing the door behind him. There was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stall that the other three were in, Hermione peered through the keyhole.

"Harry, you gave us a fright, we thought you were someone else, come in."

Harry told them about Dobby and Colin, leaving out Gohan, he wanted to meet him about it first.

"The Chamber has been opened before?" Hermione said.

Then a sleepy Gohan walked into the room.

"Good morning," he yawned.

"Gohan, it's almost noon, how can you still be sleepy?" Hermione asked.

"Couldn't sleep last night," he responded," did you hear about the attack?"

"Yeah, Harry told us," Hermione told him.

"Harry?" Gohan said," and where did he hear about it?"

"I could ask you the same question," Harry replied.

Gohan's face paled.

"Might as well tell them the truth" He thought.

"I was the one who found him," he said.

Hermione, Ron, and Jack were all shocked.

"Harry how could you not be shocked?" Ron asked.

"Because when they carried Colin to the infirmary, Gohan was the one carrying him."

"Wait, how did you know unless..." Gohan had a shocked look on his face.

"So would you care to explain what ki is?"

"So you heard that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron interrupted.

"Gohan was talking to Dumbledore last night and they kept mentioning this thing called ki."

"So, what's ki?" Hermione asked.

"Ki is someone's life energy, my father's friends and I have all learned how to sense it along with using our own to help us in fighting. In fact ki was once a respected form of martial arts."

"Once?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, after the Cell Games," he stopped, Gohan didn't like mentioning the Cell Games, it reminded him of everything that happened that very day, from flying there to hearing his father's last words to doing the Kamehameha that will end Cell once and for all, Gohan still woke up in the middle of the night screaming for his father wishing he hadn't been so cocky and finished Cell off right at the maybe his baby brother would have a father, his mother wouldn't have cried all those months after the Cell Games, and he wouldn't have had all those months where all he did was sit in his room feeling guilty about it. Those months gave a terrible feeling with the Son household, even with the expected baby. It wasn't until Goten was born that Gohan even left his room, but it took weeks for Gohan to continue his training. "Hercule Satan claimed ki as just magic tricks, but the ki users of the world, we all know better."

"How does ki look like?" Hermione asked the Half-Saiyan.

Gohan put his right hand in front of him then he formed a small ball of yellow ki on it floating above it.

Harry, Ron, Jack, and Hermione all looked at it in awe. After a few more seconds, Gohan let the ball fade and waited for them to get out of what seemed to be a trance.

After they realized that the ki ball was no longer there, Gohan continued by saying, "So how's the potion coming along?"

"It's coming quite well, we just started making it today but at the rate this is going, we will have ready by the Christmas holidays," Jack said.

"Yeah, in fact the only trouble we will probably have it when the potion is ready we will need to get a bit of who we're turning into," Hermione told them.

:time break:

A week has passed, the five were walking across the entrance hall, what they saw a small group of people gathered at the notice broad reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up for them all to see. Justin and Ernie walked up to Gohan and Jack excitedly.

"They're going to be starting a Dueling Club, in fact the first meeting is tonight!" Ernie exclaimed.

"What, you reckon Slyhterin's monster can duel?" said Ron as he read the sign with great interest, "it could be useful actually, should we go?"

The other four nodded, especially Gohan who wanted to see how wizards fought and how could it improve his own fighting. And so the Gohan and Jack met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Great Hall at eight o'clock that evening. The five tables that usually were in the Great Hall vanished, being replaced by a golden stage along one wall, lit by the thousands of candles floating above the students. The ceiling was a velvety black and most of the school had showed up, all holding their wands and excited for it to start.

"I wonder who will be teaching us?" Hermione said as they entered the sea of witches and wizards, "I think it might be Professor Flitwick, someone told me he was a dueling champion when he was young, maybe him."

"Just as long as it's not-" Harry started.

"Too late, it's him," Gohan said, causing the Boy-Who-Lived to groan.

Gilderoy Lockhart walked onto the stage wearing a deep plum robe, followed by Snape who wore his usual black robes.

Lockhart waved signaling for the young witches and wizards to silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone hear me? Excellent!"

After a quick demonstration in which Snape disarmed Lockhart, they started to pair people up. Lockhart had just finished pairing Neville up with Justin when Snape headed over to the five.

"Time to split you all up," he sneered," Weasley, you go partner up with Finnigan. Potter-"

Harry moved to the closest person to him, Hermione.

"I don't think so," Snape told him coldly," Mr. Malfoy, you team up with Potter, Ms. Granger, you can partner up with Ms. Bulstrode, as for the little badgers, Mr. Sophornia, how about Mr. Crabbe, and ah Mr. Son, I'll be your partner."

Harry looked at Malfoy in disgust. Hermione was paired with a Slytherin girl who was large and square and had a heavy jaw that jutted aggressively, Hermione forced a weak smile on her face.

"Face your partners!" Lockhart called, already back on the golden stage, and then bow to your partner."

Gohan and Professor Snape did as they were told, although Gohan barely even bowed, the Saiyan in him would never bow to Snape. He kept an eye on Snape even though they weren't supposed to start, Gohan knew from fighting almost his entire life is to never let your guard down, no matter what.

"Wands at the ready!" Lockhart yelled," when I count to three cast your charms to disarm your opponents- only to disarm them- we don't want any accidents, one... two... three!"

"Stupefy!" Snape yelled, Gohan doged the red light with ease then did his own spell.

"Rictusempra!"

"Protego!"

"Expalliarums!"

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart yelled, apparently Snape and Gohan weren't the only ones who didn't follow Lockhart's orders. Gohan looked around, Malfoy was laughing to no end and Harry's legs were jerking around clearly out of his control in a kind of quick step.

"Stop, Stop!" Lockhart screamed.

"Finite Incantatem!" Snape shouted, Harry's feet stop dancing and Malfoy was finally able to stop laughing.

Both Jack and Crabbe were on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, both trying to catch their breaths. Ron was holding up an ashen faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever happened due to his broken wand. Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving, only not the way they were supposed to. Their wands lay on the floor, forgotten while Millicent had Hermione in a headlock.

Gohan heard Hermione's whimpers of pain.

Both Harry and Gohan thought the same thing and hurried, Gohan made it there first and pulled Millicent off his friend and threw her like a rag doll.

"Dear, dear," Lockhart said as he looked at the aftermath of the duel, "up you go, Macmillian... careful there, Ms. Fawcett... pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot-"

"I think I should teach you all defensive spells first," Lockhart said, "let's have a volunteer pair, Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley. how about-"

"No, that's a very bad idea," Snape interrupted, "Longbottom might as well be a Squib, he causes a disaster when he performs magic and can't even perform the simpliest of spells correctly. A much better choice would be Malfoy and Potter."

"Excellent idea Severus!" Lockhart exclaimed.

Gohan watched as Harry and Malfoy both had no choice but to walk up to the stage in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Now Harry," Lockhart started to say, "when Draco points his wand at you, I want you to do this."

Lockhart raised his wand trying to do a complicated spell by attempting a difficult wiggling action. He then dropped his wand and Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up saying, "whoops my wand is a little overexcited-"

"Yeah right," Gohan thought.

Snape moved to Malfoy's side and whispered something into his ear, Malfoy smirked as well. Harry looked nervous, he asked Lockhart, "Professor can you show me that blocking thing again?"

"Scared?" Malfoy muttered so low that Gohan could barely hear it.

"You wish," Harry said in the same volume.

"Just do what I did Harry!" Lockhart said with a merry tone to his voice.

"What, drop my wand?"

But the man wasn't listening.

"Three... two... one... go!" he shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand immediately and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"

Out of the tip of his wand erupted a long black snake, it fell on the floor between the two rivals in a position to show that it was ready to strike at any moment. Gohan was fighting with himself on what to do, he could kill it easily, but in front of almost the whole school, then it slithered towards Justin! No! Not Justin, if he's ever going to make a decision he'd better make it now before his friend becomes the snake's first meal.

Then Harry approached the snake and hissed? Did he hear right? Harry hissed? The next thing was also odd, the snake seemed to know what Harry was saying.

Gohan felt Justin's ki jump, it felt... angry, confused, and scared.

"What do you think you're playing at?" was all Justin said before he stormed out of the hall.

People were whispering as Snape made the snake finally vanish with a wave of his wand.

He went with the other three to take Harry out of the Great Hall, they headed for Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. Once in there, they locked the door and the other three gave Harry a serious look.

"You're a Parselmouth!" Ron exclaimed, "why didn't you tell us."

"I'm a what!?"

"A Parselmouth, it means you can to snakes," Hermione said.

"I know," said Harry, I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidently set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once, long story, but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to, that was before I knew I was a wizard-"

"A boa constrictor told you it's never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.

"So why was Justin mad? I bet loads of people can do that."

"No they can't," Jack responded, "it's not a common gift."

"This is bad, this is bad," Ron said.

"What's bad?" Harry said as his ki raised with anger, "What's wrong with everyone? If I hadn't told the snake to not attack Justin-"

"So that's what you told it?"

"What d'you mean? You were all there, you all heard me-"

"No we heard you speaking Parseltongue," Ron told him, "Snake language. No one knew what you were saying."

"I was speaking a different language? But- I didn't realize- how can I speak a language without knowing? But what's so wrong about stopping a snake from ripping Justin's head off, because of me Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt."

"It matters,' Hermione said speaking in a hushed voice," Salazar Slytherin is famous for being a Parselmouth, that's the reason why the symbol of Slytherin is a serpent."

"Yeah, now people are going to think you're his great-great-great-great grandson or something," Ron told him.

"And even if you aren't, it'll be hard to prove, he lived hundreds of years ago, for all we know you could be."

:time break:

The next morning the snow that started to fall last night has turned into a fierce blizzard and Herbology with the Gryffindors was canceled. Gohan and Ernie were arguing, while Jack and Justin were watching.

"Look, I'm not going to keep myself locked up here like some animal," Gohan said, "and if I'm not going to hide, Justin has every right to go where he pleases too."

"Gohan, can't you understand? Hogwarts is no longer safe for people like you, people with muggle parents."

"I'm the son of Goku, it's in my blood to protect those who are defenseless, even if the odds are against me."

"Gohan, look you can go, just go, but when the Heir of Slytherin attacks you, remember this talk we just had, on how stupid you've been, Justin, Jack, come on," Ernie said before he started to walk, Justin followed, but then stopped when he realized that Jack wasn't coming, "Oh so you're siding with him! Fine!" Then he stormed out of the common room into the staircase that lead to the boy dormitories, and not far behind was Justin trying to keep up.

"Great so what do you want to do, Jack?" Gohan asked.

"Hmmm, well, we all finished our homework yesterday before the Dueling Club, there's a blizzard so that counts out anything dealing with going outside. How about going to the library, so we can really learn how to duel, yesterday didn't go well."

"Oh really? I haven't noticed."

"Look let's just go okay?"

"Well we have nothing better to do."

And so the two boys left the common room and started to walk around the castle taking their sweet time looking at the talking portraits, sometimes even getting into a deep discussion with the people in the portraits. Jack was in a heated discussion with a tall man, whose portrait was of him and his family who lived in 19th century Godric's Hallow, about the proper way to crush ingredients into powders, when Gohan felt three familiar kis. One had a dangerous aura, the same aura that villains like Freeza and Cell had, the second one was that of a ghost, Nearly Headless Nick to be exact, the third was a weak one that only belonged to... Justin!

"Jack, Justin's in trouble!"

Gohan ran at barely human speeds, while Jack tried to keep up, when they made it to their destination they saw Harry on the ground and a line of spiders crawling as fast as they can from the two, now petrified, bodies.

Gohan looked at the two bodies. One was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly white and transparent, now he was black and smoky. Justin like Colin was like a statue, just then Peeves had to show up.

"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" he cackled, "What's Potter up to? And ohhh Gohan Son and Jack Sophornia, what fun! Why are you three lurking-"

Peeves stopped his midair somersault, when he was upside down he saw Justin and Nearly Headless Nick.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Out of every direction, students and professors stormed into the area where the screams of the poltergeist were heard. Ernie was among that crowd, he somehow managed to walk through them and was shocked by what he saw.

"Caught in the act!" he said pointing at Harry, then he saw Jack and Gohan, " And you two! Were you helping him? How could you do this to Justin!"

Finally he let his rage take over, he charged at them completely forgetting he was a wizard, and was about to land a punch on Harry's face when Gohan ran between the two. He grabbed both of Ernie's wrist, and held them tight.

Ernie's face was filled with determination, and his eyes burned with rage.

"Do you really think Jack and I would ever hurt Justin? We just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Also why would I work for the Heir of Slytheirn? I'm the very thing he is against, and no one knows who he is."

"What are you talking about? Don't you see? Are you dumb? It's Harry! He probably is using Dark Magic to control your mind!"

"Macmillian, that's enough!" Professor Mcgonagall yelled as she got out of the crowd.

"Now I want you all to go back to your dorms, except for you three," she said as she pointed at Harry, Gohan, and Jack.

She led them to long corridors until she stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop," she said clearly to the statue.

It sprung to life and the wall behind it spilt into two. Behind the wall was a staircase that moved up slowly like a muggle escalator. All three of the boys were dazzled. Finally it stopped. They saw an oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

When they entered the room, Gohan saw someone who he knew all too well, and couldn't help but smile and run to hug his mentor like a five-year old.

"Piccolo!" he said as he hugged the tall Namekian. When he finally let go, he turned to see Jack and Harry looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Gohan? You know him?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do! He's my mentor!" he responded.

Done! I was planning to upload this chapter last week, but I got grounded and couldn't use the computer, so that's the reason for not updating. Anyway I think I pretty much made that up by making this chapter my longest chapter yet! As always, please give me ideas to improve, ideas for any sub plots you think might be interesting, thinks you didn't like?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Okay so last I checked, I'm not from Japan or England, so I'm not Akira Toriyama or J.K. Rowling, so I don't own HP or DBZ.

"Hey kid, these are your friends?" Piccolo said looking at his one student.

"Yeah, this is Harry and Jack, the ones from my letters." Gohan said as he pointed at his two friends, who were still in shock, "What are you doing here anyway Piccolo?"

"Remember my letter?"

Flashback

It has been a few days since Gohan had sent his letter to Piccolo and he was in the Great Hall waiting for the owls to arrive hoping that today was the day that he got the reply from his mentor. Sure enough, there she was, Sapphire was flying towards her owner with the letter tied to her leg, she perched on Ernie's left shoulder and hooted happily at him.

When Gohan untied the letter, she helped herself to some milk from Justin's goblet before flying off to some adventure with the other owls.

Dear Gohan,

Remember to protect those who can't defend for themselves. If more attacks occur Dende will know and will tell me so no need to tell me about any more attacks. If enough attacks happen then Dende and I will have to pay a visit to Hogwarts. Until then stay calm no matter who gets attacked, look for anything suspicious.

Sincerely,

Your Mentor,

Piccolo

End of Flashback

"Oh yeah," Gohan replied.

Then Gohan noticed the most beautiful bird. The feathers of the bird were crimson red and it's tail was a gleaming gold, it had black eyes and a golden beak. It was next to Dumbledore's desk, Jack and Harry noticed it too. Harry approached the bird to get a closer look, but as he did it was engulfed in flames and turned in ash. Now Gohan knew what it was, it was a phoenix for sure.

Dumbledore walked in with Dende not far behind.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry quickly said.

"Professor Dumbledore, is that really a phoenix?" Jack asked.

"Indeed it is Mr. Sophornia, and about time too. He's been looking dreadful for days; I've told him to move on."

Harry stood there dumbfounded. Gohan decided to help him understand.

"Phoenixes burn to ashes and then with those ashes come back to life, but as a chick."

As if on cue, an ugly, small bird's head popped from the pile of ash, it had no feathers to cover its skin.

"Ah phoenixes, fascinating creatures aren't they? They are immortal and their tears have amazing healing powers," Dumbledore commented.

"So who got attacked this time?" Dende asked, and for the first time Jack and Harry took notice of the Guardian of Earth.

"Justin, and when I get my hands on this Heir-" Gohan started but was stopped by his mentor.

"Gohan I know how you feel right now, your ki is rising rapidly, but you have to calm down."

"So he's a ki user Gohan?" Harry asked.

"Who do you think taught me?" Gohan responded, "My father was usually busy training and my mother gave up fighting ever since she married my father, I had to learn from someone."

"And him too I'm guessing," Jack said pointing at Dende.

"Well, you could say that, I don't use it to fight like they do, but I use it to sense the life on Earth. I also look for anyone who might cause trouble."

"So you take care of the Earth or something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I sever as Earth's Guardian. I look after the life here and make sure everything is in order. Which is why I'm here, to help with the problem at hand."

"Now that we got you all introduced, let's start asking the questions. Mr. Son, Mr. Sophornia, Mr. Potter would you all like to explain what exactly happened?"

"Well Jack and I were exploring the castle," Gohan started, "when I felt three kis, one was the same one that I felt that night when I found Colin, another was of Nearly Headless Nick, and the last one was Justin's. I ran with Jack to the area where I felt the three ki signatures, when we got there Harry was already there and Nick and Justin were already petrified."

"I was walking to the Gryffindor common room, when I tripped over Justin who was there already petrified," Harry said, "Then I saw Nearly Headless Nick next to him. I was in shock not that I stayed that way for long, because yet again I was at the scene and people will have more reason to think I'm the Heir. Then Jack and Gohan came."

"Mr. Sophornia would you like to add more?" Dumbledore asked that rather quite boy.

"No, Professor, Gohan explained what happened perfectly."

"Very well, you may all head back to your dorms now," Dumbledore said.

"One thing," Piccolo said looking at Gohan.

"What is it Piccolo?" the boy asked.

"Have you been slacking?"

"No, I've been training when I can."

"We'll see if you're telling the truth at Christmas."

And with that, they left the office and separated, Gohan and Jack heading to Hufflepuff Basement and Harry heading to Gryffindor Tower.

When Harry entered the common room, he was immediately bombarded with questions from both Ron and Hermione on what happened.

"Where did Professor Mcgonagall take you guys?'

"Are you in trouble?"

"Is everything alright?"

"What happened?"

"If you both calm down, I could tell you," Harry told them.

As soon as the two Gryffindors calmed down they went to sit at their favorite spots next to the fireplace, Harry looked around to make sure no one was looking or in hearing range. Fortunately, no one else was in the common room to being with, Harry guessed that they are all huddled in their dorms sharing rumors with their roommates.

"Okay so she took us to Dumbledore's office, and in there Dumbledore was with two other people, they both had antennas and green skin. One was young and the other was tall. The tall one is apparently Gohan's mentor and his name is Piccolo."

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed. Then she calmed herself down and started saying things under her breath that sounded strangely like, "No, it's can't be the same person, it just can't, it can't, it just can't be."

"Hermione, you heard of Piccolo?" Ron asked confused.

"Well, I won't know if it's the same Piccolo, but years and years ago, the was a man name King Piccolo, he ended up gaining control over the world because the King of Earth stepped down. King Piccolo decided that he was going to destroy a city every year. He also mad laws that benefitted criminals."

"Man this man is worst than You-know-Who," Ron commented.

"My grandparents knowing this took my father on vacation to visit as many cities as possible before they all got destroyed. They went to West City in Japan first, but the thing is, that was the same city King Piccolo decided to destroy first."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Not everyone is sure, but we all know that King Piccolo got killed by a boy with a tail, since my father knew about only one person with a tail, he immediately concluded that it was that person and my family has greatly honored him ever since."

"Who is he then?" Ron asked.

"He's Gohan's father, Goku Son."

"So what you are saying is that Gohan's mentor is a man who should be dead because of his father?" Harry summarized

"The story doesn't end there Harry," Hermione retorted, "Years later after the death of King Piccolo, at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament another person who looked like King Piccolo entered it and made it all the way to the Finals along with Gohan's father. It is believed that the man was King Piccolo's son and his name was Piccolo Jr., even though he entered the tournament under a different name. Anyway, Goku beaten him and the tournament ended with Goku getting married and becoming the World's Strongest Man."

"Is it possible that Piccolo Jr. is the same Piccolo who's Gohan's mentor," Ron asked.

"That's my point, I'm wondering if it is him!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But how is that possible? It seems... just odd don't you think? Piccolo Jr. being Gohan's mentor and all, can you show me a picture of him?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't have a picture of him now, but I do know about a book in the library that might," Hermione replied, "but I can't go to the library now, it's closed."

And with that the Gryffindors called it a day. Now let's take a look at what the Badgers were doing, shall we?

Gohan and Jack had just entered the Hufflepuff common room, where they immediately received a death glare from Ernie who was sitting at one of the tables in the common room doing last minute homework with a girl named Hannah Abbott and another girl named Susan Bones. Gohan shrugged it off, it's nothing compared to the death glares he's gotten before, whereas Jack gulped.

"Oh look who came, the traitors," Ernie said.

"We aren't traitors, and shut your mouth if you know what's good for you, I'm not in the mood," Gohan responded coldly, his Saiyan side was surfacing and his human side was trying to keep it down but with little victory.

"Not in the mood to be reminded that you're the reason Justin is petrified," Ernie snarled, "Your father would be ashamed of you."

And with that, Gohan's Saiyan side finally won his little inner battle. He turned to Ernie's direction slowly, then giving him his best death glare and then formed a small ki blast in his hand, which he then realized and it hit Ernie right in the chest. It sent him flying to the wall, and even when he did hit the wall he made a dent. His Hogwarts robes were bloody and his face was filled with a shocked expression.

"Let that be a lesson to you Ernie," Gohan told him coldly, "It's one thing to call me a traitor, and another to accuse me of hurting a friend which I would never do, but when you bring my father into it you crossed the line."

With that he left to the dorm that he shared with them. When he entered the room, his Human side filled him with multiple emotions. Fear of what would happen if this got leaked to anyone outside of the people who were in the common room, expulsion probably. Sadden by the mention of his father. Anger that Ernie had the nerve. And the oddest of them all, satisfaction that he blowed off some anger, maybe it was his Saiyan side, it has surfaced a lot since the Cell Games.

Just then a curious Jack walked into the room sitting on his bed.

"Gohan what was that all about?"

"I don't know what came over me," Gohan started his lie, "maybe it was because he said all those things and my anger got the better of me."

"Hey it was sorta true right?" Gohan thought to himself.

:time break:

Ernie, Hannah, and Susan kept quite about what happened in the common room, but that didn't stop them on trying to attack Gohan and Jack when they can and sending the occasional glare.

Many people signed up to go home over the Holidays, very few people wanted to stay with the Heir of Slytherin roaming loose. Out of those people who decided to stay there was Jack, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They also include Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle making it the perfect chance to use the Polyjuice Potion.

Then came the morning that the students were leaving for the holidays.

"Bye guys make sure to tell me how it goes with the Ployjucie Potion," Gohan said through a compartment window of the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye Gohan, tell your family we said hi!"

"We'll tell you everything that happens."

"So long hope you have a good vacation."

Then the train started and Gohan was waving at his friends until they were long gone. He then took a look in his compartment, it was empty save a first year who was in a deep sleep. Gohan checked for any nearby kis that might spot him and when he made sure that no one would spot him, he opened the window and flew out of it. He enjoyed the fly, it was a long time since he last flew into the air at high speeds. The wind went against his face and he let his tongue out to catch the falling snow. Although it was cold, he didn't mind, remembering the first few nights of his training when he was young.

He took his time soaring in the air.

Then he landed on the snow that was on the ground of the forest the surrounded the Son household, unlike other places it wasn't snowing anymore and the area was actually sunny.

Then he walked into the house, but before he could announce that he was home he was greeted with a tight hug from his mother that had the strength of a Saiyan, if that was even possible.

"My baby's home!" she cried out.

"Yeah mom, where's Goten?" he asked.

"He's playing outside with Trunks, Bulma came to visit."

He walked outside to find the blue-haired scientist in a coat watching Goten and Trunks, who were playing with some blocks.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan said.

"Oh, Gohan, hi," the scientist responded," how's Hogwarts?"

"It's great, I'm a great person at casting spells and I'm an okay potions maker."

"Okay, Gohan sweetie I know you just got here, but can you go and get these things for the Christmas Party," Chichi said as she handed him a list.

Bulma then said," I should probably get going too, I have to do things for the party. Bye Chichi, bye Gohan."

"Bye Bulma," both Sons said at the same time.

She took out a capsule from her pocket and threw it on the ground then she picked up little Trunks and flew off.

Gohan then headed out of the house and flew until he saw the small village that his family always bought groceries from, the last time he's been to this town was before the Cell Games, when he met Lime, not much had changed since, only people were no longer scared of any threat and were now roaming the village freely.

He entered the store that was ran by Lime and her family. Lime has grown a little since he last saw her, but she still had her brown hair made into two braids, and her eyes were still the same shade of green.

Gohan looked at the list and got everything on it from the shelves and then put them on the counter.

"Okay sir that will be-" Lime stopped mid-sentence when she saw who was paying, "Gohan?"

"Yep, it's me."

"Gohan, it's been so long," Lime told him, "you look different when your hair and eyes are black."

"Yeah, how have you been?"

"Great! Now my parents are back and all, although there has been some strange things lately."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, one time, one of the boys was taunting me and what happened was that a tree branch fell on his head but there were no trees nearby. Another time, a customer refused to pay saying that our prices were too high and then a lot of the windows of the shop shattered. Also last week, the boys were taunting me again and then suddenly they weren't able to speak."

"Wow that sure is strange."

Gohan knew what was going on now, Lime's a witch no doubt about it. He decided to wait for her letter to arrive to tell her. He payed her and then flew back home.

When he landed he heard his mother crying and immediately ran into the home where he found her in the living room sobbing on a man.

The man wore an orange gi with matching blue wrist bands and a belt. His hair stuck out at random angles and little Goten was playing with the halo on the man's head.

"Dad," was all that came out of Gohan's mouth before he joined the family reunion.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts...

Ron and Harry were playing Wizard Chess, when Hermione ran into the common room with a big leather book in her hands.

"I found it!" she gasped catching her breath.

"Found what?" Harry asked.

"The book that has a picture of Piccolo Jr.," she answered, still catching her breath.

She showed them a page in the book and there on one side was a description titled Demon King Piccolo and His Son and on the other side was a picture of Piccolo laughing evilly.

Harry got a horrified look on his face.

"Yeah it's him, the Piccolo Gohan knows and this Piccolo are the same."

Goku's here! But for how long? And the Golden Trio finally found something out, how's Gohan going to explain that! P.S. I had this chapter done for a while now but I wanted to upload it on Friday the 13th, plus I kept having inner debates with myself on what should happen.

And on a quick note,

Nick Potter: Maybe...


End file.
